


Trigger

by songkim2020



Series: The Crazy Adventures of Jinwoo and Mino [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songkim2020/pseuds/songkim2020
Summary: As they walked towards the receptionist, Mino tried to scan each booth and immediately turned bright red when he realized what was going on in each one. His arousal suddenly growing by the second. He pulled Jinwoo closer to him and whispered, "Please tell me you got us a booth"
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Series: The Crazy Adventures of Jinwoo and Mino [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738900
Kudos: 8





	Trigger

"Babe, what the hell are we wearing?" Mino asked incredulously as he stared at the plainest and most unfashionable outfits in the planet.

His lover had asked him to do two things: to dye his hair black and to reserve Friday night for a surprise. He had come up with different scenarios for tonight - from Jinwoo cosplaying as one of those se*xy Japanese maids, checking in a themed motel, to se*x involving alot of whipped cream. But none explained the hair change, and so he had a feeling they were going to do something in public, which meant there was a huge chance this wasn't going to involve any love making. So when Jinwoo had taken out a paper bag of unsightly clothes, Mino's sliver of hope for se*x had completely vanished.

They both donned plain slip ons - nothing new or cool like Jiyong-hyung's Paranoise, straight cut black pants - nothing flashy or baggy the way Mino liked it, long colored polo shirts with sleeves rolled up to their elbows, and the worse part, no accessories. No rings. Long belts. Cool glasses. Hats. Nothing.

"Just trust me. Now wear the face mask and get in the cab" Jinwoo replied as they snuck out their apartments into the waiting taxi, making sure no one would witness their little escapade.

" _Hyung_ , we can't let people see us like this in public. It can ruin our image" Mino begged.

"Just trust me" Jinwoo said, placing his hand on the younger man's thigh to assure him.

On the way to wherever they were going, Mino noticed his partner clutching another paper bag. "What's in _that_ bag?" he asked.

Jinwoo gave him a mischievous grin and took out two hooded masks. "When we're near the club, we're going to replace the face masks with these"

Mino stared at his lover. Confused. Slightly Aroused. Scared. All at the same time. His lover placed the mask on Mino's head and peeled off the face mask. With the mask on, he could now only see his lover's eyes and lips.

The older man could see the worry in the rapper's eyes and said "It's mask night in the club so everyone will be wearing one"

"We're here" said the driver, trying to ignore his passengers' strange head gear. Mino looked out and saw that they were in an uncrowded part of town. There were no signs of any club or bar. Only a tiny alley in between two plain commercial buildings.

"Babe, um, what kind of club is this?" Mino asked.

Both men alighted the taxi before Jinwoo looked at him cheekily, "you'll see"

The _Imjado_ prince grabbed his lover's hand and dragged him towards the alley way. After walking a few meters, a discrete black door appeared to their left. In the middle of the door, was a digital door lock. His _hyung_ punched in the code and entered with a reluctant Mino behind him. Inside was an empty hallway painted red from top to bottom. The walls were spray painted with alot of graffiti. A few meters ahead was another door also painted red with another lock. His lover punched in another code and when the door swung open, loud deafening music blared out from the other room.

Inside was a pitch black hall full of laser lights. They could hardly see a thing. The strong bass of the music beat against their chests. A huge dance floor was placed in the middle of the room, full of men and women in a variety of outrageous costumes and masks - glitters, sky high heels, tiaras, leather, sequences, animal prints, and capes. If anything, they stood out from looking too plain but Jinwoo was right, their masks certainly fitted in. Lined up against the walls were private booths. Each one covered with a sheer curtain, allowing outsiders to view silhouettes but not faces. But even the silhouettes were hard to make out in the darkness.

As they walked towards the receptionist, Mino tried to scan each booth and immediately turned bright red when he realized what was going on in each one. His arousal suddenly growing by the second. His pen*s now throbbing in time with the beat of the music. He pulled Jinwoo closer to him and whispered, "Please tell me you got us a booth"

Jinwoo kissed him on the cheek "Shut up and follow the receptionist"

Mino beamed. The young man could not contain his excitement as the club hostess showed the couple to their booth, each of its walls flanked with large black leather couches with an empty space in the middle for guests to dance.

Without giving his lover time to settle down, Mino sat down and pulled his lover on his lap. He removed the offending masks and grabbed his _hyung_ for a kiss. Any sign of the fear and confusion he had a few hours ago completely gone.

His kisses were desperate and rough, allowing no time for his lover to breath or pause. Li*cking and tracing Jinwoo's lips, as the older man moaned in response. Jinwoo's hands slowly started to graze Mino's n*pples. The shirt adding extra friction on Mino's skin. His hands caressing each sensitive knob, which immediately became hard to Jinwoo's touch. The older man held each between his fingers and lightly squeezed them, earning him a moan from the rapper.

"F**ck" Mino mouthed against his lover's lips as Jinwoo continued to rub the tiny knobs with his fingers. He pulled his _hyung_ closer, making sure their hard ons were now pressed against each other, tightly gripping the smaller man's waist. Jinwoo suppressed a moan as he felt Mino's pen*s. "You can moan as loud as you want babe, no one's going to hear" Mino whispered against his hear. Jinwoo nodded as Mino grinded them together. The music drowning out Jinwoo's voice.

He then began to unbut*on Jinwoo's shirt to reveal his _hyung's_ pierced n*pples. Mino lapped on his stud and knob before giving it a tiny bite as he rubbed the other pierced n*pple with his hand. Jinwoo gasped and clutched on the leather seats behind his lover. Caging the rapper's head in between his arms while Mino's tongue moved on to his other n*pple.

"Mi. No." Jinwoo choked out. "Stop"

Mino continued to su*ck each n*pple and mumbled "why" in between bites.

"You. Ah. Stop." Jinwoo spurted again as his lover completely ignored him.

"바보야 (paboya)" he said, hitting his lover's right arm. Mino finally stopped and looked up.

"I wanna dance" Jinwoo said.

"Now?? But Baaaabe" Mino groaned, his raging hard on begging they continue. "Let's go" Jinwoo said, pulling his _dongsaeng_ by the hand.

Mino immediately pulled him back. "Wait, your shirt" he said, buttoning up Jinwoo's shirt and retrieving their masks before relenting to his lover's request.

The rapper held his lover protectively by the waist as they tried to squeeze themselves in between the throngs of people on the dance floor. All around them, men and women in masks were making out, indifferent to prying eyes, too preoccupied to take notice of the people around them. Mino couldn't believe his eyes. _How the hell did Jinwoo find this place_ , Mino thought.

As they found a spot on the dance floor, Jinwoo pressed himself against the rapper. Mino felt his lover's arousal against his own.

"You perve*t" he whispered against Jinwoo's ears. "So this is why you wanted to dance"

"Look who's talking perve*t" Jinwoo quipped as he placed his hands around his lover's neck.

Mino placed his hands on the smaller man's waist and started to rub his entire length against his lover's, matching their rhythm to the beat of the music. The older man reached up to catch his partner's mouth. Their tongues wrestled as their entire bodies grinded.

After the first song, a familiar beat began to play. Mino paused and looked at Jinwoo in disbelief. His song, [Trigger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBAYZRXoUgU#action=share), was playing.

"Seriously?" he whispered against his lover's ear. He recalled the scenario he had shared to Jinwoo in their bath tub. When he had mentioned this to him a few weeks ago, never in his wildest dreams did he believed it could happen in real life. But here they were now in the craziest night club in Seoul, living out his se*xual fantasy. _What in heavens name did he do to deserve this?_

Jinwoo nodded, too arouse to give his lover a proper response. Mino's pen*s was now as hard as a rock. As the beat of his song began to play, Jinwoo did an about-face so his lover's hard on was now pressed against his ass. He held on his boyfriend's arms as Mino's voice filled the club.

"Babe" Mino whispered against his ear.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really horn*y"

Jinwoo laughed "I noticed"

The rapper's hand slowly traveled from his _hyung's_ waist to the bulge on his partner's pants. He began to slowly rub Jinwoo's hard on through the thin cloth of his pants. Jinwoo moaned in response.

"Babe, can you undo one of your buttons" Mino requested.

"This?" his _hyung_ asked, pointing to one of the buttons in his shirt.

"The one in the middle"

Jinwoo complied.

Mino then placed his other hand underneath the older man's shirt and began rubbing the taunt n*pple. They grinded harder to the beat of Mino's song. Jinwoo leaned his head back on Mino's shoulder, allowing the rapper to su*ck on the exposed skin, which made the older man moan even louder.

Even with their faces hidden, the couple's palpable chemistry started to attract the attention of others. Their grinding and moan*ng too hot to go unnoticed despite the fact that everyone was preoccupied by their own activities. A fellow party goer wearing nothing but a blue cape and some speedos dared to dance closer to the pair, hoping to join the fun, abandoning his own partner. As the unwanted stranger drew closer, Mino sensed him approaching. Unbeknownst to the poor guy, he had just crossed Seoul's most possessive boyfriend. The taller man quickly turned Jinwoo away from public view and shoved the intruder violently. The man fell back and met Mino's menacing eyes.

"Back off assh**le" Mino growled in a low cold voice, his eyes narrowing. The man stood up and made a mad retreat, fearing for his life.

The entire time, Mino had hidden his _hyung's_ face in the crook of his neck. Jinwoo could sense his lover's anger by the younger man's tight grip on his shoulder. _That's going to leave a mark_ , Jinwoo thought. As Mino dragged his lover back to the privacy of their booth, Jinwoo could feel the rage emanating from the rapper's entire body.

He pulled Jinwoo into an empty dark corner in their booth. His arms on both side of the older man's head as he gnashed his teeth in anger. The fury creasing his entire face. "F**cking assh**le" Mino grunted.

Jinwoo gave him a few seconds to calm down before speaking "Mino-ya, breath"

The older man removed their masks and held the younger man's cheeks. He leaned in and began slowly tracing his lover's lips with his tongue, hoping to distract Mino from the previous incident. Mino closed his eyes as his lover li*cked and nibbled his lips. He breathed deeply. Inhale. Exhale. Trying to calm down and not ruin the entire night with his anger.

Jinwoo began to unzi*p Mino's pants. The rapper opened his eyes in surprise and watched his lover kneel down on the floor. His _hyung_ took out the entire length of his pen*s from his underwear, and began su*cking the tip of the rapper's limp pen*s, lapping and rubbing it back to life. Mino grunted as he pressed his hands harder against the walls. He could feel his hard on coming back as Jinwoo's tongue slid up and down his memb*r. When his _hyung_ swallowed him in his mouth, his anger had dissipated and his er*ction had fully returned. Mino began to t*rust his length inside Jinwoo's mouth to the beat of his song in the background. He could feel his memb*r stiffen again, ready to cli*max.

"I'm coming" he warned Jinwoo. His lover stayed in place as Mino's cu*m filled his mouth. The rapper's eyes full of lust as he watched his lover swallow each drop.

As Jinwoo stood up, the rapper ravished his partner's lips, unzi*pping Jinwoo's own pants in the process. His hands gripped the older man's pen*s, continuing what he started on the dance floor. He began rubbing the exposed memb*r with his hands as the older man clutched his shoulder and moaned in his mouth. After a minute, Mino's memb*r had sprung back to life for the second time that night, and he began to rub both organs together, causing his hyung to gasp. His lover was almost on the edge.

"Go for it babe. I'll go again when I f**ck you" he grunted. Jinwoo nodded and li*cked him on the lips. Within a few seconds, Jinwoo came all over Mino's hands and pen*s, clinging on his lover's arms the whole time as he struggled to stay upright.

The older man tried to catch his breath as the rapper took out a handkerchief from his back pocket to wipe them clean. Jinwoo stared through half-lidded eyes as the younger man li*cked the cu*m off his fingers.

"I want to finish this in private" Mino whispered as he zipped up their pants. He gave Jinwoo a soft kiss before quickly typing in a request for a private car on his phone. Jinwoo was then back on Mino's lap and Mino's tongue back in his _hyung's_ mouth as they waited for their ride home to arrive.

\--

It was well into the wee hours of the morning and the roads were empty. A fancy black car stopped in front of the waiting couple. Its windows heavily tinted. Inside the car, a divider separated the driver from his passengers.

"Is this what you meant by private?" Jinwoo teased as they got in. The rapper laughed and closed the door behind him. Once inside, Mino pushed Jinwoo down on his back and hastily pulled down his pants. He spread the older man's legs and positioned himself in between them. Mino placed his fingers by Jinwoo's mouth.

"Li*ck please"

Jinwoo obliged and su*cked on the young man's fingers. When they were all wet, Mino positioned one finger and slowly entered Jinwoo. His lover gasped and immediately covered his mouth with his hands to muffle the sound of his pleasure. He rubbed Jinwoo's insides in a circular motion before inserting another digit, scissoring the crevices of his lover with his two fingers.

Before he could continue, Jinwoo held his wrist. "We won't finish" his lover mouthed.

"I'm just going to prep you" Mino replied before t*rust ing in another finger, causing Jinwoo's back to arch in pleasure. Mino t*rust ed his hand in and out of his lover, hitting Jinwoo's sweet spot as he used his mouth to su*ck on the older man's taunt n*pples. His lover's hands grasped his black hair as he li*cked and rubbed. Jinwoo's muffled moans music to Mino's ears.

"Mi. No." Jinwoo choked out, shaking his shoulder and pointing outside. Mino looked up and saw that they were almost home.

"F**ck" He gave his lover one long kiss on the mouth before removing his fingers from Jinwoo's body and helping his lover put his clothes back on. They immediately sat back-up as if nothing had happened. Mino held Jinwoo close, tightly wrapping his arm around his waist, squeezing his outer thigh. Both their bodies tense. Their hearts pounding. Jinwoo had returned his face by the crook of the rapper's neck. His face flushed and frustrated. The smaller of the two looked up and saw Mino's jaw clenched and his right leg shaking. The inability to finish torturing both their libidos.

\--

Before their apartment door closed, Mino had already grabbed his _hyung_ and tore open his shirt, unapologetic about destroying the horrible piece of clothing. The rapper bruised Jinwoo's lips with his own as he led them towards their living room. In a matter of seconds, they had stripped each other of all the offending clothes and Jinwoo laid naked on their leather couch. Without missing a beat, he began to enter his lover, looking at Jinwoo as he did so, checking if the older man was okay.

"F**ck me before I hit you" Jinwoo growled.

Mino obeyed and rammed his pen*s inside Jinwoo. T*rusting in and out. Unable to wait or go slow. Too horn*y to take his time or catch a breath. His lover panted and moaned underneath him, gripping the taller man's shoulders as the rapper pounded him. In less than a minute, both men moaned and orgas*med. Jinwoo's cu*m all over his chest as Mino emptied himself inside Jinwoo.

"Sh*t. Finally" he grunted as he collapsed on Jinwoo.

\--

When both men had come to their senses, Mino lifted them both up from the couch. The older man straddling his lover's waist.

"That was intense" Mino murmured as they walked towards the bathroom. Jinwoo agreed, his forehead on the rapper's shoulder, clearly still worn out and out of breath.

"Babe?" Mino asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you" he said.

"I know" Jinwoo replied, his voice hoarse from all the moan*ng and gasping.

"Thanks for that" he said

"But?" Jinwoo asked.

Mino laughed. "You know me too well."

"Well?" Jinwoo inquired further as they entered the shower stall.

"But next time we're staying in those booths or grinding at home" said Mino. "I don't think I can risk having people touch or see you like that again" he finished as he kissed Jinwoo's forehead.

"I know. Me too Mino-ya" Jinwoo said affectionately as he placed his face in the crook of Mino's neck. "But you were so hot though" he whispered, making Mino blush.

"WE were so hot" the rapper corrected.

"Yeah" Jinwoo replied, loosely wrapping his arms around Mino's waist.

"Hey, let's do your se*x fantasy next" Mino suggested, hugging his _hyung_ back.

Jinwoo looked up and met his lover's equally weary gaze. "I wanna do cosplay" Jinwoo replied.

Mino's face broke into a huge grin "Can I choose your costume?"

"As long as I get to choose yours" Jinwoo answered.

"Let's buy costumes next time we're in Japan!" Mino exclaimed "Or let's just go to Japan next weekend!" the rapper suggested, unable to contain his excitement.

Jinwoo laughed. _His boyfriend was just too damn cute._

\--

A few days after, Winner was back on Vlive.

"Hyung, you should sing a song" said Mino.

"This song is the.." Jinwoo started to sing.

"You're singing Trigger suddenly?" Yoon asked in surprise.

"I like this song" Jinwoo replied as he stared at his boyfriend.

Note: Catch the actual Vlive moment here <https://twitter.com/songkimnation/status/1222416078443139073>


End file.
